Ima Monster
by Criminal Like You
Summary: Slash. Paul and OMC.
1. Chapter 1

So I've had up to chapter five of this written and posted on my Mibba account for a while now so if you recognize it, that should be why.

I don't own anything but my original characters and this story.

* * *

~Colin's P.O.V.

My whole life I've always hated the rain. And the cold. That's why I have no fucking clue why I'm going to La Push, Washington. It probably has something to do with a promise that I made to someone I loved a long time ago. Before we were separated I promised that I would someday come here to her home town. It may have taken me 104 years to get up the courage to come here but better late than never, right?

Right now I am running threw the deep forests of Washington with only my backpack on my shoulder and my cellphone in my pocket. If any human would have said that it would sound like the stupidest, most irresponsible thing anyone had ever heard. But I never said I was human. What human lives to be 357 years old and looks like hes still 17. And if your thinking I'm a vampire then you would be wrong even though I have some similarity's to them. I'm really pale, I can run as fast as them, I have supernatural strength and I live forever. But then there are differences, like I eat and drink human food but milk is my favorite and they only drink human blood. Although I heard that there is a large clan of vegetarian vampires in Forks so I plan on visiting them while I'm in Washington. I'll of course be visiting the shape shifters also since I heard that there in La Push and I'll be there anyway.

Okay, now back to the subject at hand. Another difference between me and vampires is that I have pointed teeth just not as sharp as a vampires and I have a tail and cat ears. So if you have not figured it out by now I am a neko. Someone who is part cat and part human. We aren't exactly rare in the world of the supernatural but were not exactly easy to come by either. Its kind of hard to go out in public with a tail and cat ears and then there's all the stuff that the humans put us threw in the past.

I'm still running in what I'm hoping is still the right direction when I catch a whiff of vampire. I hadn't been sure before but I am now. I'll be visiting the vampires first since I found them first. And hopefully they can point me in the correct direction for La Push. I know for sure it would save me alot of time and trouble. So I begin running in the direction of the vampires and hope they are as nice as everyone says they are. I haven't eaten in a while, concluding in me not having enough strength to fight.

* * *

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

~Colin's P.O.V.

When I can see the huge house up ahead I slow to a walk and take the precautions that I would if I was visiting humans. I shove my tail down the back of my pants and take my beanie out of my backpack so that it can cover my ears. When I'm satisfied with my look I begin to walk a little faster until I'm in there front lawn. That's when I see a pretty, black haired woman around the same height as me standing on their porch. She had a look of pure confusion on until she spots me.

She just stands there and stares at me looking like she's trying to concentrate really hard on something. So I walk up to her slowly and hold my hand out to shake hers saying, "Hello my names Colin. What's yours?" Like the little kid that I am.

She doesn't make any attempt at touching my hand but she doesn't runaway either. So I guess it's an accomplishment. All she does is say," You're not human," and continued with her staring.

I'm not surprised that she knows that I'm not human. It's quite obvious that she's a vampire by the pale skin and smell. I've heard from quite a few shape shifters that they smell nasty but I think they smell really good. A hint of their old human self's and candy combined. But I'm positive that if I can smell that she's vampire then she can smell that I'm a neko. That is if she's ever met one before.

I put my hand back down by my side and nod my head to confirm her statement. She gives an exasperated sigh and asks," What are you, then?"

"A neko," I reply not even missing a beat.

"And that is...," She prompts.

"Someone who is half cat and half human," I say.

She proceeds to stare for another minute until a smile begins to form on her face and she squeals saying, "Really! Oh my god that is so cool. My name is Alice and we are going to be best friends." She pauses for a minute and then proceeds to drag me inside the massive house and yells, "Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, we have a guest!"

More vampires begin to enter the room at a slow pace. They must still think I'm human. None of the new comers look nearly as happy about my un-expected appearance as Alice. Well except maybe a man and a woman who look to be around their mid-twenties. A man with curly blond hair walks up to Alice and puts his arm around her. "Why didn't you tell us we were expecting company, sweetie?" He asks her.

"You don't have to talk like that Jazz, he knows," Alice replies.

That got shocked looks out of everyone in the room and made a slight smirk appear on my lips. "What the hell did you do Alice," A gorgeous blond haired girl hisses at her.

"How do you know I did it Rosalie because I didn't? He's not even human for god's sake," Alice snaps back looking offended.

"If he's not human then what is he?" Rosalie asks with a confused look on her face.

Alice opens her mouth to reply but is cut off when the man in his mid-twenties yells out in a surprised voice, "A neko."

* * *

Review if you'd like.(:

Thank you Seeing Sasha for commenting and yes I know my chapters are usually short. They seem long while I'm writing them and then I actually go to post it and its just like wow that's all I wrote. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone except for Alice turns to look at the man. For his outburst or that he knows what I am, I'm not sure.

"A what?" Asks a muscular man standing by the pretty blonde haired woman, Rosalie.

"Someone who is half-cat and half-human. I've met a couple before but that was about 50 years ago so it took me a couple of minutes to recognize the smell," The same man as before answered the muscular man.

"Dude, Edward is so missing out!" Muscular man exclaims loudly and proceeds to move away from Rosalie to get a closer look at me.

He circles me twice before stating the obvious," You just look like a normal human though."

I heave a large sigh and begin to unbutton my pants, ready to take my tail out.

"Whoa, dude, what are you doing?" Muscular man asks while finally backing away from me and managing to look like a dumbass with his hands in the air in the general sign for surrender.

"Do you want to see how I'm different from a human or not," I ask with obvious irritation.

He nods his head yes still looking horribly confused. only pull my pants down slightly so that I can get my tail out of the back of my boxers. Then going on to slip my beanie off my ears and stuffing it into my backpack.

"Your so adorable," Alice squeals quietly, looking like she would like to pet me.

Like I'm a fucking animal or something. Psh, no thanks.

"Ew, now we not only have to dog sit the mutts but also the feline over there," Rosalie sneers.

"Be nice to our guests Rose," warns a sweet looking woman who appears to be in her mid-twenty's.

Once everyone is done putting their two cents in on me I say,"So i never really got proper introductions."

"Oh", how rude of us," the sweet woman from before gasps, beginning to shuffle us towards what I assume would be the living room.

I take a seat on the couch while all the vampires begin to fill the room.

"I am Esme and this is my husband Carlisle," Esme says gesturing to the man who also appears to be in his mid-twentys. "Then there's Rosalie and her husband Emmet," She says pointing to the bitchy blonde and muscular man. "You already know Alice and then there's her husband Jasper," Esme points to the curly-haired boy next to Alice. "Lastly theres Edward and his new wife Bella but there gone on their honeymoon at the moment," She explains with a fond smile.

"Well I'm Colin and single at the moment ," I introduce myself with a present smile.

"How old are you exactly?" Carlisle asks intently.

"Getting to be 357 years now. May I ask why you wanted to know?" I ask aloud.

"You just seemed a lot older than you looked and I was right. I'm only a couple of years older than you at 362," Carlisle replied looking very interested in my answer.

"You never said why you were here and if you were staying," Alice chimes in.

"Oh I used to have a friend years ago who asked me to come visit her hometown of La Push before we were separated and I'm finally getting around to it. As for the staying part I'll probably be gone in a week or two," I say.

"Oh, Colin, why don't you stay here until you leave," Esme offers with a kind smile.

"We have enough room," Carlisle chimes in when he notices I'm about to protest.

"Okay," I answer slowly, unsure.

"Yay!" Alice exclaims happily. "I'll show you to your room," She adds in quickly and proceeds to pull me threw out the house and up two flights of stairs.

When we reach the third floor there are six doors. Which she explains that one is Edward's and Bella's room and the rest are spare bedrooms and a bathroom. She leads me to the second door on the left. Which ends up being absolutely stunning, much like the rest of the house. The room consists of a glass door leading out to a balcony, a king sized bed, dresser, two night stands, multiple lamps, a full length mirror, wall art, book shelves, a couch near them and a large wood door that I'm assuming leads to a closet. But all of that wasn't even the best part. No the best part was that the room revolved around two colors. Green and black.

"How did you know that I would love these colors?" I ask Alice with a big smile present on my lips.

"Just had a hunch," she answers back humorously, looking pointedly at my attire. Which consists of black/grayish clothing and a lime green backpack. I set my backpack on the large bed and turn back to Alice as she begins to speak.

"So I was wondering if you would like to do something?" Alice asks me.

"Actually I think I'm going to catch up on my sleep and then go and wander La Push. But I need to go clothes shopping tomorrow so if you'd like we can do that then," I tell her.

"You sleep?" She asks.

"Once or twice a week, so nowhere near as much as a human," I say while stripping to my boxers and curling up under the black and green striped comforter.

"Okay," she says and leaves the guest room, closing the door behind her. It takes about a total of 30 seconds for me to be pulled into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
